


Shining So Bright

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Spinner and Jay watch the stars and know they lie.





	Shining So Bright

They lay out underneath the stars. There's no particular reason other than they both want to escape for a while and stare at something beautiful and untouchable. They pass a bottle of Jack Daniels between them, not really drinking enough to get drunk, just pleasantly buzzed and without their worries for a while. The stars shine brightly over head, twinkling and sparkling like diamonds in the black velvet of the sky.

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be among the stars?” Jay asks, passing the bottle back to Spinner.

Spinner holds the bottle, but doesn't take a sip and he contemplates Jay's question. They are just drunk enough to get away with this conversation and sober enough to remember it in the morning. “Yeah, but you know it's the stars that lie to you, man.”

“What do you mean?” Jay asks, taking the bottle back from Spinner, who still hasn't taken a swallow of it. He holds it loosely and doesn't drink from it either.

“Well, they're up there, all shiny and pretty, but aren't they dead anyway? Like, they're so far away from us that they could have been dead for millions of years already and we don't know it.” Spinner says, eyes fixed on the sky again. He feels almost embarrassed to be saying all of this in front of Jay, of all people, but the words are out there and it's too late to take them back.

“I guess you're right. I never thought of it that way before.” Jay shrugs.

They fall silent and continue to study the stars. When Jay leans over and presses his lips against Spinner's, it really doesn't surprise either of them, though they think maybe it should have. They taste the alcohol on each other's lips and tongue, but it doesn't matter. All that matters it that they're finally kissing and it feels so damn good.

Jay moves down from Spinner's lips and bites at his neck, making Spinner moan quietly in his ear. Jay pulls away and straddles Spinner's hips, snagging the bottle of Jack from beside them. He takes a drink of it and swallows, keeping his eyes on Spinner the entire time. He pulls Spinner up into a sitting position and presses the bottle to his lips. Spinner drinks it obediently, making Jay smirk at him.

They kiss again., harder this time, Jay pushing Spinner back onto the ground. When Jay starts to fumble with Spinner's belt, he stops him. “Jay, I am so not doing this outside in a fucking park, man.”

“Aw, come on, Spin. Where's your sense of adventure?” Jay kisses him again, but Spinner breaks it a couple of seconds later.

“Jay, not in a park. We could get caught and arrested!” Spinner glares at him, slapping his wandering hands away.

“Fine.” Jay rolls off of him and picks up the bottle again, taking a swig. He passes it to Spinner, who follows suit. They sit again in silence, passing the bottle back and forth.

It's Spinner who takes the last drink of it and when it's gone, he turns to look at Jay, or rather Jay's profile, since the other isn't facing him and asks, “Are you mad?”

“Why? 'Cause you wouldn't put out?” Jay asks harshly.

“Yeah.” Spinner says, wincing at the sound of his own voice and how meek it sounds.

“No, I'm not mad.” Jay says, sighing.

“You didn't expect me to, did you.” It's not a question.

“Nope, not really.” Jay answers it anyway.

“Why?” Spinner is curious and a little insulted.

“'Cause you're much too vanilla for something like that.” Jay points out.

“What? I am most certainly not vanilla.” Spinner sputters, offended.

“It's not really a bad thing, just a little boring if you ask me.” Jay smirks at Spinner's indignant glare.

“Well, I don't remember asking you.” Spinner says, still offended.

Jay shrugs and wishes for another bottle of Jack to at least get Spinner to shut up.

“Do you still want to?” Spinner asks, blushing slightly.

Jay glances over at him in amusement. “No, not anymore.”

“Oh.” Spinner is disappointed, but Jay doesn't really care. It's not his job to care about poor, little Gavin's feelings.

Jay gets up and wanders over to the swings and takes a seat on one, digging his feet into the pebbles below and kicking off. Spinner watches him with an arched eyebrow, but joins him anyway. They swing in silence. Soon they start a competition of who can jump off the swing and land the farthest away from it.

Jay wins mostly, Spinner giggles when he lands next to Jay and pulls him down into yet another kiss. Jay kisses back lazily, just enjoying the feel of their lips and tongues sliding against each other. Spinner tries to speed things up, but Jay keeps the pace slow and lazy. Eventually they break away from each other and lay in the pebbles on their backs to face the stars again. A cloud has moved and uncovered the moon and it's big and bright tonight. A full moon.

“You know what they say about full moons, don't ya, Jay?” Spinner snickers.

“What?” Jay asks, staring up at the moon.

“All the lunatics come out.” Spinner giggles, rolling over to face Jay.

For some reason, this sends them both into a fit of giggles. It takes a while for them to calm down. Jay blames the alcohol and Spinner is just Spinner. They stare off into space and giggle, letting the alcohol take control for a while, even though neither of them are really that drunk.

Eventually, they get up and brush themselves off sloppily and get back into Jay's car and head back to Jay's apartment. They fall into bed together after kicking their shoes off, but they don't care. Spinner kisses Jay one last time before falling asleep.

It's not the way they're supposed to be, but then again, it is the stars that lie to you.


End file.
